Miss Johnson's Toys
by Pandora.Writing
Summary: GLaDOS decides to do the languishing human population a favor by teaching them how to make more humans. However, she gets more than she bargained for when she discovers a particular name on her client list. ChellDOS.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This little gem came to me at 4am. I just had to start writing it. The android body GLaDOS is using in this fic is the same as the one from my other story Strange Bedfellows and its sequel The Garter, but is not from the same universe, if that makes sense. This story is completely set apart from those ones and has no influence on what happens over there. I just like to use this version I made up.

* * *

><p>Pimping was a side business, really.<p>

Of course, GLaDOS never saw it that way.

As pimping, that was.

It had just been an ingenious little plot she had hatched one day to bring a little extra money into Aperture for the purposes of science. How was she to know that it was going to become so popular? It was even better than the shower curtain idea. Frankly, she was rolling in cash. Or would be, if she wasn't a giant robot computer swinging from the ceiling. The surplus from her surprisingly successful business venture was so great she'd actually had to build herself an Aperture Science Financial Storage Cube.

Really, it was just her Pimp Locker.

But she'd never tell anyone that.

Had anyone asked how all of this had come about – which they didn't – she would have told them it was for science. Science, and the betterment of mankind. After all, they had lost so many humans in the Combine attacks that it had only seemed like a great act of compassion to release her minions into the world to do her bidding. Not to exterminate what was left, but to aid them. Society was slowly rebuilding itself, but the humans were not. From her observations, they interacted poorly with one another. Untrusting, an unable to form the connections needed for the intimate relations necessary to produce offspring and raise them into adulthood.

Sure, there were groups of people who went around and sired offspring everywhere they went – willing or not – but the mothers of these hatchlings rarely wanted them around or couldn't provide for them. The ones that did make it into adulthood fared miserably when it came to taking a mate due to their parents not teaching them the necessary skills. And that was if they could even find a suitable mate to start with. Cities were sometimes few and far between, and there weren't a whole lot of choices left.

So GLaDOS, in her infinite wisdom, had taken it upon herself to teach the humans how to make more humans.

A production line of androids in all shapes and sizes had been set up in the bowels of Aperture Science. Not the big clunky military androids like Orange and Blue, mind you. But sleek, svelte models that were fully articulated and had all sorts of features for every fantasy that man could think to request. Tall, short, man, woman, fat, thin. And the list didn't stop there. Some were distinctly robotic, and others were distinctly human. Some had a little mix of both depending on what the customer wanted.

And then there were the special features. Some androids were specifically designed for the darker needs of the clients, and came with a fully functional BDSM chipset and accompanying tools of the trade, as it were. Others were simply a walking talking vibrator. Some more the walking vibrator part and less with the talking. And some yet again were simply there as an analogue for basic human contact, and were really only there to talk to the client.

And that was how _Miss Johnson's Toys For Good Girls And Boys_ had been born.

GLaDOS had truly outdone herself.

It hadn't taken her very long at all to identify it as a viable business. And it was the only one of its kind. Black Mesa could suck a fat one. Literally. And funnily enough, some of them were, if her records were anything to go by. It made the supercomputer titter with glee each time she got an order under one of their names. The humans were gradually filling Maslow's hierarchy of needs, but sex remained something distinctly out of reach for the general population. And that was where she came in.

Oh, the puns.

She was having a wonderful time with those. If she wasn't careful, she'd need a storage unit for those as well. An Aperture Science Automated Pun Dispenser.

GLaDOS saved that to her Good Ideas folder for later.

* * *

><p>Now normally she didn't personally keep track of her clients. It took her away from important sciencey things that had to be done. She'd manned the phone in the beginning, but it had proven to be too time consuming as it grew out of control into a much larger operation that even spanned several countries. Now she simply had several call centers instead with those same androids operating the phones to either take orders or talk dirty, depending on their individual function. Or they could simply order off the internet if they were too shy. All customers, however, had the opportunity to log a customer satisfaction survey to keep track of what they enjoyed.<p>

It was much more tailored and stringently adhered to than any human prostitution ring. It was one of the things that had made her business so successful. The so-called Miss Johnson was renowned for being able to keep track of what her clients were into, even if they didn't quite know. Those that ordered wildly from the veritable smorgasbord of options were neatly slotted into various categories; patterns were identified and particular kinks that they did and didn't enjoy were added to their files as they were discussed or discovered over time to provide the most effective service.

All GLaDOS really had to do was keep the production line happening, and remember to disassemble and thoroughly disinfect and clean all the things. It wasn't her fault that she liked to look over the yearly financial report. And it certainly wasn't her fault that one name caught her roving yellow eye.

The supercomputer quickly scrolled back up the list of client names running through her system and stared at the one blinking name that she'd thought she'd never see again. It was almost too good to be true.

**Chell**.

Or Chell Longfall as she was now going by.

Oh, that was precious.

The brain damaged lunatic couldn't even come up with a normal surname. She'd named herself after her boots. That was utterly adorable. And incredibly stupid. What kind of nut job would want that for a name? And furthermore, how the hell had she missed it? From what it looked like, she was actually a repeat customer. There was a file here too.

It sat blinking and unopened as the AI pondered.

Should she open it?

Should she find out what that fat loony had been up to in the years since she had been let out of Aperture? It seemed the girl could never really escape the place after all, even if she didn't know she was using Aperture products. Talk about sucker's luck.

Oh, that was another for the pun dispenser!

GLaDOS tittered again and opened up the file to read through it. Had she a mouth, she would have made popcorn to eat while perusing. This thing was much larger than she thought it would be. It seemed that her little test subject had been a loyal customer for longer than she had thought. What a sad excuse for a human being. It seemed she was right about her. She really did have no friends. Or at least, no human lovers to speak of. They were probably right to stay away. Things just seemed to die in that girl's presence. She'd probably just sit on them and crush their squishy human bodies. Or scare them away with her crazy eyes. Androids, however, wouldn't be scared away. In fact, she didn't have to talk to them, and they didn't have to talk to her.

That yellow optic seemed to glow brighter as the metal head swivelled back and forth, taking in the information presented on the screens in front of her. She was well aware the girl could talk if she wanted to. The few grunts and groans of pain she had made in the test chambers of the Enrichment Center proved she wasn't a mute. But real sentences and words hadn't been logged for her until she'd become a customer of Miss Johnson's Toys. It wasn't much to go on. The girl was painfully shy and only ever ordered and filled out surveys through the internet. She would rarely speak to the android sent to her apartment unless it was to tell it to either stop or keep going, or some other simple instruction.

Furthermore, GLaDOS discovered, Chell wasn't particularly adventurous. That had been a revelation for the AI. Then again, she'd probably had quite enough adventure with robots at Aperture to last her a lifetime. What really puzzled her though was why the girl hadn't made the connection between the supposed 'Miss Johnson' and the high quality of android that was produced and linked it straight back to the Enrichment Center. She did order ones that looked completely human now though. She'd did venture out and get the humanoid ones that simply looked robotic a couple of times. The sleek black and stark white of those particular models had to be a dead giveaway. That optic narrowed again. Maybe she had made the connection, and that was why she kept coming back.

From what it looked like, those encounters with the robotic humans had been successful in what they aimed to accomplish sexually but the girl had continued to order the human ones after that. Once in a blue moon she'd seek out something a little different. Mostly though, it appeared on further analysis that she was after the human companionship aspect of the encounter. Perhaps she was just too afraid to actually speak up and say that. It did look pathetically sad to order a robot from a sex line and only want to talk to it and have it cuddle her when she was done.

Digging further in a quest for knowledge that would have made Fact and Curiosity proud, GLaDOS found that Chell had no real preference selected for what android she wanted. After a few times using the service, most customers found a particular android they liked. Some were even so specific as to request a particular serial number. This girl, however, hadn't checked any of those boxes. Sure, she had basic requirements for a preference in height and weight and what she didn't like when it came to particular sexual activities, but other than that, it was pretty much open slather. It also seemed that she hadn't been that much a fan of the male androids that had been sent to her in the beginning, and had opted to select either feminine or sexually ambiguous ones for future encounters.

How interesting. How utterly interesting.

They really had tried all sorts of things when it came to looks, as GLaDOS believed that finding one particular feature that a human could enjoy was essential to helping them discover how to maintain a monogamous relationship that was conducive to bearing and raising offspring.

As she perused the file with gusto, it didn't take her long to notice the blinking light that soon appeared.

_Oh_.

How marvellous.

It seemed that her little test subject had put in another request for an android to be sent to her apartment that night. The real question was what to send. It had always been automated based on her responses calculated by the sensors in the androids, but it was different now that GLaDOS knew about it. She couldn't just let the poor little lunatic go now that she had her in her clutches again.

The light continued blinking as it waited for a confirmation message.

What to send, what to send? Or perhaps..._who_ to send?

_Oh_ _yes_.

This would be perfect.

Too perfect.

GLaDOS laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** GLaDOS has a black belt in pimping. And that's a fact. Also, I have no idea where I get my inspiration, Vaniterra. I'm just going to label it the brainchild of being awake at 4am. I think it started as a spin off from another idea I had where Chell takes over as Aperture's CEO instead of being a test subject and GLaDOS realizes it is eating her alive like it has her predecessors. So she creates an android body to serve as a human surrogate that Chell becomes too attached to. Only then I had the wonderful idea of not making her the CEO, and instead doing it after Aperture. Makes it a little more believable and faithful to the games that way. Apart from PIMP!GLaDOS, that is.

* * *

><p>Chell sighed.<p>

Another day, and another fistful of dollars to mindlessly spend on things she didn't really need. Her bleary, bloodshot eyes blankly stared at the screen in front of her, her chin resting in her hand at some horribly awkward angle.

This was pathetic.

She flicked her finger along the mouse wheel again, watching as the photos whizzed by in a blur of colour as some of the most popular models appeared in front of her. Nope. Nope. Tried that one. What the fuck was that thing? Nope. Nope. Not that one either. Why would anyone want a robot with cat ears and a tail? She squinted at the picture, just to make sure she was seeing it correctly. Definitely not that one.

Letting out an unladylike groan and flopping backwards, Chell spun around in circles on her creaky old demon of an office chair in front of her computer. Dragging her tired feet along the floor until she came to a dizzying halt, she peered out over the cruddy little apartment that she was renting. It was a bit of a pigsty to be honest. There was plenty of odds and ends she had collected over the years like the mismatched armchairs with the stuffing falling out and the odd assortment of dishware. Plus the weird looking rocks and feathers and pieces of posters that caught her eye that she now had lying around. She even had a jar of dirt with some wheat in it. She'd collected that one on her first day out of Aperture labs, and it now took pride of place on her mantelpiece.

The Companion Cube, however, was covered by an old sheet and was used as a table between two rickety wooden chairs she'd picked up from a restaurant dumpster in an alleyway that she'd passed one day walking back from work. They had been her very first pieces of furniture as part of her new life. In fact, her bed was the only thing that she had purchased that was brand new. Up until then, she'd just slept on a pile of old newspapers on the floor.

But there was one thing that the apartment was lacking, and that was life. No pictures of family or friends lined the peeling wallpaper. She had none to speak of. Only a calendar and a few hastily scrawled notes to buy more milk and toilet paper were tacked to the fridge with some boring old magnets that she'd nicked from the office. Other than that, the place was empty. And cold. And it was bloody depressing. Also, she really needed to do the dishes. They were getting a bit crusty.

If it wasn't for the fact that she'd traded one cube for another, her life would actually be pretty good. Now instead of carrying one around and using it to save her own life, she was sitting in a cubicle behind a desk not dissimilar to the one she was now at. Pushing papers for some nameless electronics and robotics company and some nagging old bat of a woman with six shades of makeup and dragon breath to match. If it wasn't for the fact she had put up with so many of GLaDOS's taunts, she probably would have gone legitimately insane from the vicious rumour mill that circulated. She knew what they were saying about her. Chell didn't play by their rules. She didn't go out drinking with them, and she didn't adhere to the office protocol of water cooler chit chat. She just kept her head down and her nose out of other peoples' asses. It made her the perfect target for them to gossip and joke about how they should just leave her a card for Miss Johnson's unique brand of services. After all, the girl spent an endless amount of hours toiling away in the office and tinkering with computers as part of their tech support. She seemed to like robotic things more than the people she worked with.

Chell didn't need the card though. And they certainly didn't need to know she was already a paying customer of the legendary Miss Johnson. Whether they knew or not didn't matter, but she had to hold onto some kind of hope that she wasn't a complete loser just yet. How were they supposed to know that she only worked the long hours at this place originally just so she could afford to buy food and clothes? They certainly hadn't spent any time in Aperture, nor had they had to live on the streets while figuring out how life on the surface worked. But she couldn't tell them that either. Poor people were just as bad as freaks. Only blue-collar and white-collar workers on this floor, thank-you-very-much!

Unfortunately, her extremely long hours didn't exactly provide much of an opportunity to socialize. Not that she was particularly good at that either. And the workers here weren't exactly her type. They were either thin and weedy or chubby little bastards with their dick in one hand and the other trying to play grab-ass with the few females that actually worked on this floor of the dismally grey building. And the females in question? Bleh. Not happening in 9999999 years.

So Chell had ashamedly turned to Miss Johnson for help in the relationship department. It had taken several long months of contemplation, turning the card over and over in her hands until the web address and phone number were practically worn away before she even dared to log onto the site. It wasn't like anyone was hacked into her computer from work and was watching her browsing habits. If they did, they would have already said something about her porn collection. But still, there was always that innate fear that something was watching her when it came to computers. It was why she refused to have a webcam or Skype or even use email. Sure, it pissed off her co-workers that they actually had to come and visit her to tell her anything, but she'd had enough of talking computers to last her a lifetime. It just happened to be that computers were the only thing she even remotely knew enough about so that she could actually obtain a job.

And now they were the only way she could have anything that even remotely resembled a relationship. Every attempt at human contact had failed miserably. She just couldn't seem to _not_ make an idiot of herself. She either got so nervous she spilled her drink, or was running off to the bathroom to puke up her dinner when they suggested getting dessert. She'd tried dating way below her standards as well, but that was equally as disastrous when they were as pathetic in the social department as she was. It had lent to a lot of awkward silences. Especially if they didn't know anything about computers. She wasn't up with world events. Computers really were the only thing she knew about. And science. But not the kind of science the rest of the world knew about. So that really limited her already dwindling conversation topics.

And that was why computers had to destroy her and build her back up again. She hated the way she relied on them. The way everyone relied on them. But she'd be damned if she couldn't admit that Miss Johnson knew exactly what she was doing when it came to distributing her little sex toys to the world. There had been much opposition to it at first. Chell remembered it because it had started up a year or two after she'd left Aperture. There had been a great furore from the various cities still left from the Combine attacks, but it had quickly gone quiet when people started realizing just what a valuable service she was providing. Nothing like a couple of robots with dicks to help soothe a bunch of sexually frustrated survivors and steer the infighting away from turning into a civil war.

Miss Johnson's Toys For Good Girls and Boys.

Hadn't she been a good girl? She hadn't killed anyone. She'd been really nice. It had been time to put that wad of cash she had been saving to good use. It wasn't like she bought anything besides the essential food, clothes and paid rent with it. So it was quickly piling up. That first time essentially ordering off the 'menu' had been the hardest. She didn't know what she wanted or what she was getting into. She could have selected from popular generic models designed for specific purposes, write out a scenario and specific requests, or check a bunch of different boxes on a survey that felt way too in-depth and personal for a first timer. So nervously she put in her credit card details and had chosen a generic model that had been approved for beginners. It looked to be the most unassuming and nonthreatening thing on the site. A young woman, who was neither too attractive or unattractive. Bland, and most importantly, safe. She wouldn't attract attention, and nobody would think to remember her. Of course, she'd made sure to check the box to randomize the features. She didn't want anyone to recognise the face from the site.

Despite her fidgety, hopeless behaviour, the android hadn't made fun of her. It hadn't spoken much at all, other than to reassure her and remind her of the rules that she had agreed to when filling out the appropriate Terms of Use agreement. Most importantly, that they could stop at any time and it was assured that she wouldn't be harmed – unless she specifically stated otherwise.

Chell had barely managed to get off that first time. She was so worried about the people upstairs hearing her. When the android had left, she had spent a long time curled up under the sheets, blushing in embarrassment before frantically leaping into the shower and scrubbing herself clean. Work the next morning had been spent in terrified silence, wondering if anyone could tell if she'd just had sex for the very first time and it had been with a fucking computer. Literally.

But that had been the start of her addiction to Miss Johnson's. Eventually Chell had grown more confident in selecting what she wanted, and had begun to trust the judgement of whoever it was that was in charge of dispatching the androids to her apartment. They never sent anyone or anything that was too challenging for her to deal with, and never anything that looked robotic. Some people didn't care that others knew of their sexual preferences, but Chell did. She always ordered late at night, and they always had to look human. But she never really had an inkling of the connection between Miss Johnson and Aperture Science until the new line of androids had come out. That black and white shine to their plating at the time had put the fear of God into her when she first saw them on the site. The former test subject had spent a good twenty minutes cleaning up her own nervous vomit from the already stained carpet and didn't touch the site for two months. She had to remind herself that it wasn't what she thought it was. They were just black and white robots. People liked robots. Some more than others. Some didn't mind people knowing they liked robots. That was why they were there. Those models were old news now, but they had sent of a flurry of media attention as well when they first came out.

It had taken a long while before she could even examine their profiles on the site. They weren't as threatening as they first looked, as long as she remembered to customize them if she wanted one. But she didn't. Not for a long time anyway. By then she had already started thinking about Aperture again. She had attended some counselling sessions to help her deal with the remnants of post traumatic stress – though she'd never elaborated on just what was causing it – and she felt comfortable enough confronting it. At first it had been more of a curiosity thing. And it seemed that the android knew that. It just remained standing there, letting her examine it. A lot of people wanted to do that. Some had gone on with their sexual activities, others had turned it away and had their money refunded swiftly if they didn't like what had been provided.

Chell had made sure to tick male on that particular checklist. She wasn't entirely sure why, as she hadn't quite liked the two other human-featured males that had been provided in the past, but it somehow seemed more appropriate to choose it with this marvel of mechanical engineering. The only thing that had talked Chell into letting it bend her over the end of her bed was the fact she couldn't find a single identifying mark on it that suggested it might belong to Aperture Laboratories. There was only a serial number and Miss Johnson's logo on its thigh and left side of the chest.

Still, the mantra of '_It's not GLaDOS. It's not GLaDOS. It's not GLaDOS!_' was repeated over and over in her head each and every time the thing thrust into her, wet teeth marks left upon her pillow from where she had bitten down upon it in an attempt to keep silent. It was a long time before she ever dared think about ordering another one of those particular models again. And never a female one. That would just be too weird. Too familiar. These particular bots were just a sometimes kink. But she couldn't say she never thought about it.

Turning back to her computer with a sigh, Chell did what she often had done when she couldn't figure something out. She clicked randomize, and hoped for the best while she went to have a shower. Those things probably couldn't smell and most likely didn't even care, but she'd feel better about it if she was looking and smelling like a normal human and not a greased up lunatic who ordered sex bots off the internet. Then again, maybe the smell of coolant and motor oil turned them on.

She wouldn't find out until later when there was a knock at her door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I'd love someone to draw a gold plated, diamond-encrusted PimpDOS complete with fur coat and hat. Go on...Do it for science! Shake yo' robutt, Ho-bot!

* * *

><p>Leaping to her feet at the light tap upon her door, Chell brushed her sweating palms off on her trousers. Finally. It had only taken forever for them to get here. It was her own fault always choosing such a late hour she supposed. It left her tired for work the next morning, but it got her through another terrible day. And it was less likely that someone was going to see different people coming and going all the time. She wasn't really sure which was worse. People thinking she was a prostitute, or people finding out that the robots were the ones getting paid for their services. Either way, she couldn't exactly put it on a resume if she ever went for another job.<p>

Not wanting to seem too eager, she failed miserably at her casual stroll over to the door. Nobody ever visited her except for the mailman when the packages were too big to poke in the slot. Or the landlord when the rent was due. And neither of them came around at 1am. So she knew exactly who or rather what it was going to be.

Flinging the door open instead of taking a look through the peep hole, Chell was hardly prepared to run face first into one of the most marvellous pairs of breasts she'd ever had the fortune of accidently sticking her nose into.

This was different.

All of the women that had been sent to her apartment had been her height or a bit shorter. It was far less intimidating for her that way. But this one was something else entirely. And she hadn't even seen her face yet. Chell looked down first, her tongue stuck somewhere in the back of her mouth and not wanting to comply with making even the remotest of sounds that would welcome her guest in.

Her guest in question was wearing a thick black pea coat that framed her chest just nicely. And two long legs led down from a black pencil skirt into a pair of high heeled stilettos. That explained the height difference then.

Chell could already tell this one was nothing like the others, even from the way it was casually leaning on the door frame with one shoulder. But when her eyes finally met the ones belonging to her partner for the night, she found herself even more speechless than usual.

VERY different.

The human choked down a thick wad of saliva. Since when had she selected something so...so..._out_ _of_ _her_ _league_? Sure, this thing was an android, but they'd never sent over anything that wasn't just a plain Jane. This one looked like a bloody supermodel from some catalogue or from one of those magazines the boys probably kept in the toilets at work. And so lifelike too. Those other ones would be recognisable as android had anyone paid them close enough attention in the dim lights of the apartment block hallway. This was something else. Some very nice surprise that had a warmth pooling in her belly. And it wasn't even the get in and get it over with type that she was used to.

Wait a minute...

Was she even an android? Oh god...A blush quickly crossed Chell's gaping face at the thought that maybe this was someone's else's late night visitor that had mistakenly knocked on her door instead. And she'd just spent far too long drooling into her cleavage.

Nice going, _moron_.

Chell's eye's followed a slender finger as it hooked under her chin and shut her mouth for her. But she found herself quickly moving backwards as the android stood up straight and took a step forward into her apartment, closing the door behind her.

Okay, so she was definitely here for her. 

* * *

><p>The dumbfounded expression on the former test subject's face had been utterly hilarious for GLaDOS to observe when that door swung open. Despite the strain of her boring as hell job, the years outside Aperture had been kind to her. The girl actually looked healthy, and even had a tan. It was a little surprising to see her like that, as fish-like as she might have looked at that current point in time. It was probably a good thing she wasn't either rapidly losing weight or storing even more vast quantities of it. It was something that the AI had feared might happen with the lack of exercise she was used to getting. But it seemed the test subject had taken up hobbies other than eating and murdering, and had retained a healthy body mass. Which made it that much more pleasant for GLaDOS, who wouldn't have to lift her fat rolls and hope she didn't need a map to find her way out again.<p>

When the test subject rapidly backed away from her, she knew her plan was working. The white-haired AI closed the door behind her and briefly surveyed they apartment. How quaint. How messy. How utterly pathetic. Was that dirt in a jar? GLaDOS managed to keep her features schooled into a blank look of indifference. One that she was quite used to using in her main chassis. In this body, however, she could easily give herself away with the slightest of expressions. She would have to be careful. She couldn't let her plan be ruined by something so trivial as that.

Chell stood there, watching as the android looked around. She was neat and tidy and completely out of place in the setting, and it made her heart thump with nervous anticipation. This was why she had always ordered the normal ones. This was different. Different got her into trouble. But her mouth didn't want to move. Neither did her feet.

The android certainly didn't have that problem. In fact, those long legs slowly swept across the floor, her heels leaving little indentations in the carpet as she went. She looked like she was inspecting the place. And Chell didn't like it one bit. The others hadn't done that. What was going on? They had always gone straight to the bedroom. They had known what they were there for. Why wasn't this one the same? This was bad. Very bad. When the woman turned her blue-grey gaze upon the former test subject, Chell almost withered into a puddle upon the floor. And she wasn't entirely sure for what reason that was. 

* * *

><p>GLaDOS, on the other hand remained cool and collected as her eyes finally came back to rest upon the test subject. Well? What was she waiting for? Opening up some of the files remotely, she quickly deciphered the problem. The girl was shy and let the androids take the lead. How could she have forgotten? A small quirk of her lips preceded her slow stalk towards the woman, who very quickly backed up away from her. It really hadn't been that hard to get her to go where she wanted. Hell, she hadn't even taken her hands out of her pockets and already the girl had left the tiny lounge area and had found herself cornered in the bedroom. GLaDOS closed that door too.<p>

It really was quite pathetic the way the girl was quivering like that, having nowhere to go. The backs of her knees were already pressed against the end of her bed. The only way now was to lay down on it. But the android wasn't quite ready for that just yet. Let her stew for a little longer. She had a hunch that Chell's inability to select a constant partner may have had less to do with her sexual proclivities and more to do with the fact that she didn't know what she wanted. But GLaDOS knew. And she was going to make sure that her lonely little test subject knew as well.

Removing her coat and hanging it upon the hook on the wall, she took her time in removing her glasses and folding them neatly into the pocket of the coat. And her hairpin went as well as she swept her hair out of the tight teacher-like bun and back over her head. But still she didn't touch the girl. GLaDOS ran a single finger down the stack of CD's before giving them a flick in distaste. They wouldn't do at all. She stepped up to the little stereo system and plugged in a little flash drive that she had brought with her for just such an occasion.

It wasn't long before the dulcet tones of smooth jazz were winding their way around the room to meet Chell's ears. Nor was it long before GLaDOS had turned back around and approached her to place a hand on the girl's chest. She was trembling. Cute. Was she scared? The android leaned in closer and dared to press her artificial lips against her neck, just behind her earlobe. She could easily hear and feel the shaky breath that the girl let out, moments before the pressure on her chest was increased and she was pushed back into a seated position on the bed.

Chell stumbled backwards, bouncing as she landed. Thankfully she'd made it onto the bed in one piece without looking like an idiot and falling over, but now she had the leggy AI hovering over her. And her tongue still wouldn't move. In fact, it had firmly affixed itself in a dry lump to the roof of her mouth, and was making it very difficult to get out anything more than a wheezing breath.

And then the android smirked at her.

They had never done _that_ before.

What had gone wrong? Had she forgotten to uncheck something? What was she- oh. Oh _dear_. She definitely didn't ask for this particular treatment. Then again...as long as it was being offered...

GLaDOS ran a hand along Chell's shoulder, her other raising the hem of her short black skirt just enough for the girl to get a quick glimpse of a black garter around her thigh before she stepped over to straddle her legs. Both hands then came up to cradle her head and draw her closer to her chest. The test subject was somehow both stiff and pliable in her movements. Easily manipulated, but was completely out of her comfort zone and had been shocked into some kind of catatonia. She'd just have to be snapped out of it.

Chell blinked as her face was removed from the soft black linen that had drowned her in darkness. And she was then smothered by a pair of lips that tasted of silicone. Like something fresh off the production line. But she was something so much more realistic than the ones who had come before her. Was this some new kind of product they were testing? Chell didn't mind the taste though. She'd gotten quite used to it, and it spoke of a cleanliness that you just couldn't be sure of with humans. Disinfectant was a girl's best friend in this particular industry. And the best part was that androids didn't charge extra for kissing.

When the kiss ended, GLaDOS knew that she was the sole focus of the girl's world at that moment. She could tell from the dumb, open-mouthed expression of wonder that was plastered upon it like she had seen on so many other test subjects when they had entered the world of Aperture Science. Not on her though. It had been tired and worn out; an angry grimace of tenacity and determination. Now, however, GLaDOS knew she was like any other unwitting little test subject that she could manipulate and bend to her will. But the problem was that she would be easily broken. In matters of the heart, Chell had a very, very poor test score. She could tell just by the way the girl was easily distracted by the purple shards of glass glinting in her blue-grey gaze. Normally she refused to meet the eye of any of the constructs she had sent to her bed, if the files were anything to go by. So it seemed the girl did lust after something a bit more than your average slap and tickle. It was just a matter of finding out what.

Taking Chell's calloused hands in her own, GLaDOS briefly examined the scarred tissue from a life in the Enrichment Center, the hardened patches of skin in the perfect spot for someone who handled a portal device. But she wasn't supposed to know that. Raising that hand to her lips, she pressed a soft kiss to the palm before she rerouted them to her chest. Pressing the girl's stubby appendages against the black linen, she could feel that the girl barely even had the basic brain functioning to know that she was able to move certain muscle groups to at least give them a squeeze. That was disappointing. So GLaDOS just kept going, guiding them lower down her body until she could finally feel the trembling fingertips begin to clutch at the artificial skin of her thighs. At least she retained enough smarts to actually figure out that she could run her hand higher and up under that skirt if she wanted to.

And she did.

This android was absolutely wonderful. And it was warm, unlike some of the others. A pleasant warm. All over. Not just where her generators were. Chell's breath came in short pants, but she couldn't for the life of her figure out why the first words she had spoken were some garbled mess of English that she vaguely thought might have been to ask if the construct had a name. Why the fuck would she need to know that? And furthermore, why did it even matter? It never had before.

But GLaDOS couldn't answer her. Yes, she had a name. And no, she wasn't going to tell her. That alone would give her away, not to mention her voice. So instead, she slapped her.

Not hard, mind you.

Just enough to startle the poor girl into shocked silence. She was more intelligent when she didn't try to speak. So there was the slap. She'd get around to the tickle part. Pressing her finger to the girl's surprisingly soft lips to show her who was in charge and that who was in charge wanted her quiet, GLaDOS offered her a reassuring if false smile so as not to completely scare her off. But the girl remained. So she was doing something right.

After all, the little gasp that met the writhing grind of the android against the girl's lap spoke volumes.

Chell had never received a lap dance before, but if this was what was involved, then she could very easily be persuaded into asking for another. She sucked in another laboured breath of air as she pressed her face back against the freshly laundered linen of the android's shirt.

_Brilliant_.

Absolutely brilliant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** If anyone would like a more visual representation of what is going on here, then look up Rebecca Romijin's strip tease in Femme Fatale on Youtube. Also gives a wonderful representation of how I see GLaDOS's hairstyle and demeanour to be in the bathroom scene where she's stealing all the things from a half naked girl. Naughty GLaDOS.

* * *

><p>Apparently, Chell had been a very, <em>very<em> good girl.

In fact, she must have been so good that it completely wiped her memory of ever having actually been turned on by one of Miss Johnson's toys. She'd only ever ordered them before when she was feeling a bit...frustrated. They were never responsible for it. These androids were simply a means to an end. But this one was something else.

Chell gulped down another wad of saliva that was pooling in her mouth and threatening to choke her as the android ran its smooth hands over her face and shoulders. All the while, it never stopped what it was doing. The catatonic test subject felt like she had wandered onto the set of something out of her porn collection, and found herself wondering if she was about to get smacked with a yardstick by the oh-so-naughty teacher. That thought brought a hint of pink to her cheeks, and she squirmed uncomfortably even as GLaDOS continued to sway in front of her like a snake about to strike. It was a hypnotic motion, and the girl could barely coordinate her limbs to reach out and touch.

Of course, if anyone had told the AI that one day she'd be giving one of her test subjects a lap dance instead of being bound to the roof of an underground testing facility doing important sciencey things, she probably would have killed them. And then she would have worked on the mystery of how they came to that conclusion. Then again, she never would have believed them if they told her a sweaty little lump of a human was going to destroy her neurotoxin generator and kill her either. And yet, here she was. Sending herself to do the dirty work of one of the barely artificially intelligent androids she had created to fulfil one of the most basic of human desires. She didn't even know it was her but test subject was enjoying it. And that was funny too.

GLaDOS had to admit she'd outdone herself with the sensors on these constructed bodies. They picked up all sorts of data on whatever they were touching or observing. Chell's breathing and heart rate had skyrocketed, and she could even tell just how far her pupils had dilated. Not to mention the heat sensors that gave the AI a good indication of just what the girl was feeling and where. But it wasn't only that. These android bodies were equipped with their own responses too, unlike her main chassis which barely had any sensors at all along the smooth metal. These human bodies were ones for those that didn't want to feel as if they were with something artificial. Some preferred it if they were simple and basic. To each their own, she supposed, but Chell seemed to like the human contact. And this was her most realistic construction yet. It wasn't some model that was going to be out on the market.

It was far, far too expensive for that.

It was only the best for the Queen of Aperture.

Only the best for the one that killed her.

* * *

><p>By the time Chell had gotten her hands to coordinate enough to run them along the android's thighs and the smooth black linen of her skirt, GLaDOS was already unbuttoning the front of the tight black blouse she was wearing. It gave her a small jolt of smug pride to see the way the girl eagerly leaned forward to crush her lips against the artificial skin, her hands tugging and pulling impatiently upon her shirt. But the AI would have none of it, and resolved to take her time. Some tests required patience.<p>

Every now and again she would wipe the clinical gaze from her stare and replace it with a sultry smile so as to encourage participation and attention to the test. And Chell seemed to be quite willing to complete the tests this time, as it wasn't long before she was standing in front of the girl, only in her underwear. The pressed linen was gone now, only black lace covering the most essential parts of the humanoid construct. On occasion that was, as GLaDOS quickly turned her back to Chell, hooking her hands under the straps and sliding it down off her chest teasingly. She didn't allow the girl to see anything more than a brief glimpse from the side before it was put back into place.

A graceful twirl had her stalking back toward the test subject, who was pushed down onto the bed as GLaDOS hopped back into her lap. The sensors picking up her vital signs were still fluctuating madly as she hooked her fingers into the plain singlet that Chell was wearing and pulled it off over her head. Flicking it to the floor with a simple twist of the wrist, she drew the girl to her once more to allow herself time to examine things without being discovered. One day she figured her curious nature would get the best of her, but for now, it was easy enough to be distracting.

The supercomputer ran her hands across Chell's shoulders, holding her head gently against her chest. It didn't take long for her to pick up the litany of scars that marred her otherwise smooth olive skin and spoke of a far more adventurous life than one would have first believed of the boring little cube rat. Here and there were long, thin burns from the thermal discouragement beams. Most were fairly small and were barely able to be seen, but there was a purplish one that looked particularly nasty. Almost like some of the musculature had wasted away around it across the back of her shoulder and ribs. GLaDOS couldn't recall ever having seen her with that particular wound. Ad she'd certainly remember giving that to her. Especially since it looked quite debilitating. Perhaps it had been from one of the mashy spike plates that the moron had created. She had spent a lot of time in front of her as a potato, so she never would have even seen it. Plus, when she left, Chell had been utterly filthy. It was no wonder she hadn't picked it up. Plus, the part that did arc up onto her shoulder was covered by the strap of her singlet and bra.

GLaDOS ran her hand lightly over the old wound, and noted when she flinched. It seemed that Aperture Science had hurt the girl far more than previously thought. Leaning down, she pressed those artificial lips against the hardened flesh of the scar, listening to the girl's breath hitch in her chest. Eventually she calmed with the gentle attention that had been bestowed upon a bad memory, and the android was able to lay her down upon her bed. She made sure that the soft silicone of her fingertips continued to lightly stroke against the more vulnerable parts of Chell's body. Parts that to a normal person were meaningless. But to a test subject they were vital. Her ribs in particular. Break one of those and your testing career – and life – were forfeit. There'd be no jumping through hoops (or portals in this case) or landing long falls, or even dodging turrets if one couldn't breathe properly. Plus, all the vital organs were in there.

Stupid, squishy humans.

So the AI slipped down and ran her tongue along Chell's abdomen, which got a bit of a startled kick out of the girl before she had relaxed again and decided to trust the android. Apparently she was a little ticklish too, if the occasional twitch was anything to go by. And if she was honest with herself, she knew that Chell was anything but fat. In fact, she was just the right size. So many test subjects were too scrawny and frail to do much. Or they were so brawny that they were complete meat heads. This one slotted nicely into the athletic and stupidly smart columns. If that was even a real thing. GLaDOS hadn't actually bothered to check the girl's true IQ level. Whether she was as dumb as a doornail or the next Einstein didn't really matter as long as luck, tenacity and an innate understanding of how portal physics worked held out. And as long as test subjects were relatively uninjured and could solve puzzles, nothing else mattered to Aperture Science. If Chell was stupid like a fox, then so be it.

But frankly, GLaDOS was a little surprised at how easy it was to get her to open up despite her normal unwillingness to trust machines. That was probably attributed to the fact she had no idea who she was actually playing with. There was no doubt that the supercomputer would get her head beaten in with a metal pole or anything that the lunatic could get her hands on if she ever discovered her true identity. Until then, there was plenty of time to test. Plenty of time to play. And plenty of time to kiss her.

Not once had the girl bothered to take a lot of time with one of her toys, despite the fact it was obvious she was starved for attention. It must still be an awkward thing for her to accept. Once fighting against machine; now submitting to one. It would take some getting used to. And it seemed that she wasn't quite there yet in her acceptance, if the long list of encounters was anything to go by. Those that fixed themselves to certain androids were prime candidates for allowing themselves to move on to human interactions, healing, or becoming loyal customers. Chell's randomizations spoke of a nervousness that said she wouldn't be going anywhere for a long time, but care had to be taken or she'd just wiggle away and escape; never to be seen again. GLaDOS didn't want that at all. Sure, she'd turfed her out of Aperture, but she needed time to think without someone murdering her all the time. And to catch up on science. Also to create her new business and restore the place to its former glory.

As it was, the records indicated that Chell was using the service at least once or twice a month, save for the couple she missed after that first encounter with one of the more robotic models. She was quite likely to continue on that pattern of behaviour if she let it.

But she wasn't going to.

Now that she knew where her little test subject was, GLaDOS planned to keep a very close eye on her. Keep your friends close, and your enemies naked and writhing around under you while you did horrible things to them with your tongue. Was that how the phrase went? It didn't matter. That was how it was going to pan out whether she liked it or not.

And Chell liked it.

She might have even said so if GLaDOS hadn't killed her.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, technically she hadn't actually killed her.

But she might as well have, for all the test subject moved about afterwards.

How precious. She'd worn her out.

That was a far cry from the endless run she endured in the Enrichment Center. Perhaps those adrenal vapours had more of an effect than she first realized. She'd turned them down when the older hearts had started exploding under the strain, but perhaps she still had the vapours a little high if this was all it took to knock her best test subject around. But as always, there were anomalies with this one. Maybe she'd just found Chell's weakness. If she ever came back to the Enrichment Center, she definitely be testing that out. Questions of science could not be left unanswered.

GLaDOS peered down at the sweat soaked woman curled up in the tangle of sheets with a tilt of her head. She was clutching them to her bare chest in some kind of death grip. She could even hear the wheeze in her breath as she gasped for air. It was kind of warm in here. The girl should really invest in a fan. Or at least open a window or something. Maybe then she'd find it easier to breathe. Still, it was a rather nice ego boost to know she could do that to her without the need for adrenal vapours. God only knew that she'd spent long enough calibrating her tongue after watching mindless amounts of human mating videos to figure out how she was supposed to make it more accurate than what the current models of android had installed in them. To be able to put it to use on a human and completely knock them out of action like that was a satisfying mark on her own testing record. And GLaDOS had a really big record.

Sliding out from between the damp sheets, the AI dressed herself once more while Chell laid there on her side, her eyes closed as she drew herself further into a ball. She could have stayed. But she wasn't about to give the test subject more than what she had paid for. And she never paid for more than the act. Others might have forked out extra for her androids to do all sorts of other things; to stay part of the night or the whole night. Some wanted them there in the morning, while some wanted them gone. Those that sought the service for companionship often would set up a 'date' during the daylight hours, and spend time with that android like they would with a normal human. There really was something for everyone. As long as money changed bank accounts, that was. Chell had been expecting the same thing as usual. The same quick encounter that she always had each month. As soon as it was over, they left. Never let it be said that Miss Johnson's toys didn't deliver on their promises though. They had always left her satisfied, and GLaDOS had the sensory records to prove it. Hell, she could even play the girl a video clip if she didn't believe her.

But whatever the case, it was time for her to leave. Data had to be analysed in the quiet of the hallowed halls of science. Not here where the rush of a car whizzing by could be heard on the road outside every so often, where their lights pierced the darkness and cast shadows of the blinds against the thin plaster walls.

GLaDOS tilted her head again in that familiar scoop as she continued to watch her little experiment try to sleep. There was one thing missing though. One thing that she'd have to do before she left if she wanted to drive a hook into her flesh and have her flailing around on the end of a short line.

Leaning across the bed, she reached out a hand and gently pressed it to Chell's cheek to gain her attention. When the girl's eyes fluttered open to meet her own in confusion, the AI dipped her head once more and left a lingering kiss upon her lips. The unexpected gesture easily ensnared her and her gaze followed the supercomputer as she unhooked the thick black coat and shrugged it on around her shoulders. It was buttoned with a swift hand and the ties knotted around her waist. It left her with just the right amount of time to not look as if she was rushing or sticking around for longer than she should have. Tossing one last look over her shoulder at the girl who was now sitting up in the bed with her arms wrapped around her legs and a forlorn look on her face, GLaDOS left her there, the door clicking shut behind her.

It was only after she left the apartment that she allowed a wide grin to spread across her synthetic features. Chell had looked like a kid who had her puppy taken away.

Just the way she wanted her. 

* * *

><p>It wouldn't be until the next month though that GLaDOS would find out if she had been successful in what she had set out to accomplish. She had fought the urge to continually check whether a new request had been filed and she had accidently missed it. Not that there was any chance of that happening, as she had rerouted all of Chell's requests to come directly to her. So when the blinking message finally did come up, she was beside herself with glee. And quite literally too, as the main chassis hung from the roof beside her android body.<p>

Quivering with anticipation, GLaDOS opened up the file and pored over it, hunting desperately for the information that would tell her what she needed to know. And she soon found it. A barking round of laughter echoed across the chamber, startling her own main chassis in some sort of reflexive action. She'd have to work on that. She couldn't look like she was scaring herself. That was just weird.

There, across the screen was displayed the words that she had been waiting all month to read.

Never send an android to do a multi-billion dollar, slightly homicidal, artificially intelligent supercomputer's job. Unless that supercomputer _was_ an android. In which case, it was perfectly fine to do so. And GLaDOS had to admit; celebrating in a humanoid body did have its benefits. Fist pumping and leaping around like a lunatic was so much more satisfying that spinning in circles until her processors wanted to shut down.

She was hooked.

Chell had requested her return.

* * *

><p>When GLaDOS had left, Chell had spent a good few minutes staring at the door as if she had expected the android to return. But it never did. Why would it? They never had before, and she certainly hadn't paid for it to do so. And she hadn't wanted them to stick around either. So why was she still sitting there wrapped only in a sheet, little goosebumps forming on her arms as the cool night air tickled the little hairs into standing on end? That warm throbbing between her legs probably had something to do with it, she reasoned, drawing the sheet up tighter around her. Tucking it around her chest so that she didn't have to wander around her apartment naked, Chell attempted to stand and go and get herself a glass of water. But her knees gave out and made walking impossible. Crashing back down onto the mattress, she held her hands up to her face. They were shaking too. She'd only drop the glass anyway.<p>

Giving a groan, she crawled back up until she was hugging her pillow in replacement of the deliciously warm body that had recently vacated it. Her thirst would have to wait until morning. She wasn't going anywhere for a long while.

* * *

><p>Work the next morning had been an absolute breeze. Nothing could touch her. But by the end of the month, she found that the money she had made was starting to get a little itchy in her pocket as it begged to be spent. She'd found from her credit card statement that she had been charged a little extra for her last encounter, but frankly she hadn't cared one bit. If that was what she was getting, then she was happy to spend a little more on whatever the hell that model was. First things first though. Groceries. Lugging the plastic bags up the thin staircase was a bit of a chore, but once it was all packed away in her clunky old refrigerator and hidden in the back of a cupboard with a door that threatened to fall off, she knew she was free to spend the rest of her pay check on whatever she wanted.<p>

In only a few clicks of the mouse, she had logged back on to Miss Johnson's website and was scrolling through the dozens of pages, looking for the one that had been sent to her. None of the faces were the same, and although it had worried her at first, she HAD clicked randomize. So she found herself reading each and every single profile to try and find that one. But when it dwindled down to only a couple of pages left, Chell was starting to panic. How on earth was she supposed to-...oh. That was new.

Or rather, she'd never noticed it before as she'd never needed to use it. A log of recent history. Hoping it wasn't just a sobering record of her pathetic loneliness, she opened it up and peered at the list. Each entry came with the face and model name of whatever had been picked, along with details like the date, time and price. Most of them came with silly but easy to remember titles of base models that had been picked, depending on what the person wanted. Fireman, Dominatrix, Long John Silver. That kind of nonsense. But right at the top of her list, a silhouette head with a question mark replaced the picture that was supposed to be there, and the only identifying markers that were listed was the price, date and the tag **22-10**. That was strange. Perhaps it was a brand new model.

She was a little surprised she was even looking for that one again anyway. Since when had she ever ordered the same thing twice? Chell found herself chewing on her lower lip in contemplation. What could it hurt? She knew what she was getting. And what she was getting was good. Damn good, in fact. That android had suited her perfectly. It was so warm and lifelike as she had clung desperately to it, her skin sticking to the silicone until it had to be peeled away with a pleasurable prickle. And the things it could do with its tongue were simply exquisite. It was the best one yet. But it was so very strange. It didn't act like the others. It had inspected her as if she were a piece of meat, and had even slapped her. But it had soothed her worries and kissed her before it left. Most of all, it had left her wanting more.

So Chell found herself ignoring the little tick boxes, and typed **22-10** into the request box instead. She hoped she'd done it correctly. If that was the model number and not the serial number, she didn't have a clue what she'd do if something with a different face turned up at her door. There was just something about that particular one that she liked.

All she could do now was wait.

And worry.

She did plenty of that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** The tag does indeed have significance. I believe the quote is something along the lines of "You think you're doing some damage? Two plus two is... Ten. IN BASE FOUR! I'M FINE!" So the 22-10 is in reference to that.

* * *

><p>When Chell nervously flung open the door, she couldn't help but feel a cooling wave of relief wash over her when she saw the same white-haired android standing there with its hands in its pockets, a knowing smirk upon its face. When she removed her arm from the doorway, it was able to slip in past her and spin her around. The door was closed with a click, and soon enough she found herself pressed up against it. Not that she had thought about it TOO much, but she was quite impressed with how graceful this particular model was. The others were a bit slower and seemed to have a wider arc of movement required to perform their functions if it ever required doing a little more than just the bare basics.<p>

Chell's hands quickly reached up to grasp at the scratchy material of the pea coat when the android situated herself in front of her, chest to chest. With her back against the door and two hands upon her hips, the test subject wasn't going anywhere fast. Not that she had any intention of doing so when those honeyed lips met her own. The contact easily sparked a warm fire in her belly; as did the sharp tang of disinfected sterility when it met her taste buds. Honestly, she didn't know how something that tasted like hospital plastic could even remotely be appealing, but she'd been doing this for so long now that it didn't matter. God help her if she ever ended up in one of them with an injury, or had to spritz the floor of her kitchen with Pine-o-Clean.

Chell let out a soft murmur of appreciation when the android began sucking upon that little spot just under her earlobe. Oh, so she definitely remembered the reaction that had gotten out of her last time. That was the best thing about Miss Johnson's toys. They never had to re-learn anything. Each and every time they just added to or gathered from a file all the information they'd ever need about their clientele. It was a little daunting to know that somewhere out there in cyberspace there was a list of kinks with her name on it and all the dirty things she'd ever done written for all to see. She was just glad that she had read the terms of use and found out all about the encryption software and multiple layers of military grade security and storage for privacy. Had it not gone into such detail and offered a 100% refund on all purchases ever made if their privacy was breached, Chell was relatively confident that she probably wouldn't have used the service. Then again she WAS a brain damaged lunatic. An incredibly pathetic, lonely, brain damaged lunatic with a robot sliding its deliciously warm hands up her shirt.

Oh, that was _wonderful_. 

* * *

><p>GLaDOS could barely contain herself as she knocked upon the peeling red paint of Chell's apartment door. She'd have to write some sort of program that could calculate just how easy it had been to manipulate her former test subject. Then again, she might not have to. She did have a bit of a track record with returning to the arms of Aperture. It was quite funny when she thought about it. And she didn't even have time to wipe that self satisfied smirk off her face when the girl opened the door. As it turned out though, it hadn't mattered. Chell had dropped the worried look when she locked eyes onto the AI and seemed relieved to see her. That alone was enough to keep the cocky grin plastered in place.<p>

And the girl loved it.

She certainly had no complaints when GLaDOS kissed her, at least. And with the way that her callused fingers groped madly at the buttons of her coat to try and remove it said all that needed to be said. Of course, she wasn't about to let the test subject just drop her nice things all over the filthy floor, and took the time to actually throw it over the coat stand. She hadn't bothered with her glasses or the pinned up hairstyle she had been sporting last time, which turned out to be a good thing, as Chell seemed to have a thing for messing it up. Her primitive little grunts of frustration amused the AI to no end as she tried to figure out how clothing worked when it had buttons. More importantly, how those buttons were supposed to come undone. GLaDOS could only imagine the look of indignation had she known and suggested that all the tests involve buttons- oh wait. Most of them did. That was funny too. But she hadn't had a problem with those ones.

The supercomputer made a note to add an aphrodisiac to the adrenal vapors for future human testing.

If buttons were harder for humans to figure out how to use when they were sexually aroused, then it may produce some interesting results to study.

Chell was just a gift that kept on giving.

So naturally, GLaDOS dug her fingers into her hair and yanked her head back in such a fashion that it produced a pained yelp from the test subject. But it was effectively silenced by the pair of artificial lips at her throat, distracting her from the sharp tug.

Or maybe the distraction came when her hands slipped up under Chell's shirt instead.

It really was hard to tell. 

* * *

><p>It was around about the fourth time that her former test subject had requested her presence that GLaDOS detected the first signs of a change in her behaviour. She had been wondering how long it would take for her to get well and truly hooked, but time was one thing that the supercomputer had plenty of. She couldn't deny that she had been eagerly awaiting that change, though.<p>

The girl had been a little more vocal than usual, and it had resulted in a loud banging on the wall from the neighbors with a none-too-subtle request for her to shut the hell up. Apparently the walls were a little thinner than she had thought.

GLaDOS buried her face deeper into her neck, trying not to laugh and give herself away as Chell clung to her on the bed and swore like a sailor.

"Oh, fuck! _Fuckfuckfuckfuck_-…" she groaned, though not all of it was entirely due to the interruption.

Great. Just great.

Now the neighbours knew she was having sex.

The android, on the other hand, had a much easier time of just severing the connection to her speakers and pretending she wasn't finding it absolutely hilarious that her test subject had a dirty mouth on her. Maybe that was why she had remained so silent in Aperture. Had Chell been subjected to an aphrodisiac in the adrenal vapors and let her mouth run freely, The AI couldn't rightfully say that she would have been able to keep her composure when giving out test instructions and her signature brand of commentary.

Nevertheless, despite the rude interruption, she hadn't wanted her to stop what she was doing. Of course, it meant that the next morning when Chell exited her apartment to go to work, she pulled the hood of her sweatshirt high up around her face and stuffed her hands deep in her pockets when she saw anyone in the hallway. Head down and with a blush upon her cheeks, she was quick to exit the building. She supposed the only redeeming factor was that she didn't really know any of her neighbours, as she kept to herself. So she had no idea which one had been banging on the wall. And hopefully, none of them knew who had been banging _her_.

Chell couldn't help but shake her head at that thought, a devilish grin spreading across her features as she wandered down the street; unable to wipe it off her face.

Yep. Work was much more pleasant to go to after a good night's…well, it wasn't exactly restful. But it was definitely a good night. Perhaps she should invest in Miss Johnson's services a little more often. By the end of the month she was always dead tired and ready to rip her hair out.

Prevention was the best cure, or so the doctors liked to say.

And that decision was the one that really sent Chell on her downward spiral into addiction. 

* * *

><p>At first, she had started ordering a little more often. Occasionally twice a month. Maybe even three times, if she had worked particularly hard and earned a bit of extra cash. It was just annoying with that extra little bit she had to fork out for the particular model she wanted. The bland, beginner one was nice and cheap and easily rounded into her pay after she had factored in her groceries and bills. This one required a little more mathematics and pushing funds around if she wanted her more often.<p>

GLaDOS would never tell her that the surcharge was hazard pay. After all, you could never tell what kind of murdering lunatic you'd be spending the night with. It was only right that she upped the price. She deserved it. Especially since she was putting science back 50 years each time she had to come here and focus her attention on the amorous little screwball.

It had eventually progressed to the point where Chell was seriously considering making her first large purchase. Nothing out of the ordinary. Just buying herself a little more time with the android she had come to enjoy. Sure, she'd had a go at buying a bit more time before, but even that had been just a few extra hours with her. What would it be like if she bought the entire night? It would still be there in the morning. Where everyone would see it leave if she wasn't careful. It had taken some serious consideration and much tossing and turning at night before she had decided to test it out. This one was much more realistic than the other models, and could easily pass as human even in the light of day. The only problem was that to get her for the entire night would take her several weeks worth of pay to save up for. Or she could use a credit card. But it wasn't something she could spend her money on all the time. So it was either brief encounters more often, or long encounters less often.

It was hard for her to choose, and she found her thoughts often slipping to the android when she was supposed to be working. So Chell had decided she'd run up a couple of purchases on the credit card instead. That had proven to be a wonderful idea in the short term. To wake up wrapped in a warm embrace instead of flinging her arm out to meet a cold pillow had been a wonderful experience. And she hadn't wanted the android to leave either. But it was an entirely different story when the bill for her card came in the mail.

So she started shuffling funds around more. Paying the electricity bill a little later than usual. Waiting until all the food in her fridge ran out before she bought less than usual from the cheaper store. It also hurt to destroy her subscriptions to various porn sites. But it had to be done.

And that was when she had to admit that she had a problem.

It was also when GLaDOS knew she had her hook, line and sinker.

With a really big net to back her up.

And a team of seal clubbers on standby.

Just in case. 

* * *

><p>She'd been keeping a close watch on the girl and her habits, having installed a secretive little program on her computer one night as she had been leaving. It hadn't been hard. She'd just used the same little flash drive that had supplied her with appropriate music to install while Chell slept in the bedroom. She had thought that the girl would be a little more wary about using her computer for banking, giving how much she didn't trust them, but it seemed she was wary of human contact even more. She paid all her bills online, and often made purchases for take away food using her credit card over the phone. For a super intelligent being like GLaDOS, the hacking attempt had been pitifully easy. She could monitor the girl's bank account from afar, and the bank didn't even know about it.<p>

From the way the extra purchases had been dwindling over the past few months and more of her money had been spent on Miss Johnson's toys, she could safely say that she had the girl right where she wanted her.

Completely dependent on Aperture Science.

More importantly, she was completely dependent on GLaDOS.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**Thanks for those lovely artfills of PimpDOS, people! They were wonderful. I'd bake you a cake, but I'd probably just eat it.

* * *

><p>It was becoming a problem.<p>

A wonderful problem that tasted like plastic, held her at night, and did all sorts of wickedly delicious things to her while she was sprawled out on her messy bed.

And it was becoming far too easy for Chell to get used to having GLaDOS around. Far too easy to forget that this thing wasn't her girlfriend. That it would only stay for as long as she paid it, and would only do what she paid it to do. It wasn't there because it cared for her. It was there because she had forked out her hard earned cash to feel something other than miserably lonely.

Chell sat at the end of her unmade bed with her head in her hands, her stomach growling underneath the greying singlet that she hadn't bothered to wash in days. It smelled like sweat, but she didn't particularly care. It wasn't like she had human visitors to worry about. With feet tapping nervously against the floor, she got up to raid the kitchen. But there wasn't much to find besides a half eaten jar of mayonnaise and some ramen noodles. She'd have to go shopping again soon. Tugging the packet down from the shelf, the former test subject resigned herself to another bland meal while eying the pile of crinkled up cash on the counter.

Probably should see how much she had left over.

While the noodles were boiling away on the little stove, she sorted through the notes and coins, spreading them out in front of her. A choice could be made here. A week's worth of decent food until her next pay check, or more noodles and a whole lot of sex. Difficult decision, but one that had to be made none-the-less.

Chell had already cut up her credit cards after finally managing to pay them off. It had been a painful lesson in financial management and a growing problem for the increasingly anti-social test subject. Now she only ever paid for things in cash. It was too easy, and too tempting to just pay for her android to come and visit over the internet. With no cash exchanging hands and no bill to pay until the end of the month, it had allowed her to forget that it was simply a business transaction. But when a wad of bills was left on the nightstand, it was always there to remind her of what she was doing. Of how ashamed she was.

That first night that she had paid in cash was a little awkward. The android had looked at her strangely in some expression she couldn't decipher. But almost like she had expected it to happen eventually. From then on, she'd never look when GLaDOS reached over to take the money after their nights together. She had just curled up and pretended to be asleep so she wouldn't have to see it. Yet as always, the android had left her with a kiss. Whether it was upon the lips, or the cheek, or the temple; it always left her wanting another.

Noodles it was, then.

Chell swore, jamming her fist into her head and scooping up the crinkled bills to shove in the pocket of her sweatpants. She'd have a shower first though. No use looking like a hobo, even if she felt like one.

* * *

><p>It had been roughly a year that she had been seeing the android, on and off intermittently between her horrendously boring day job. She had briefly considered trying to find a better paying one somewhere else, but she still had little clue about how the world worked. So it was computers she was stuck with. Whether behind a desk or on top of it. Actually, that wasn't a half bad idea, Chell mused. Seeing the look on her co-workers faces if they turned up for work in the morning to see their supposedly friendless, sexless IT technician going at it with a stunningly attractive-...robot. And therein lay the problem. Maybe they wouldn't notice. But Chell knew she'd never be quite that adventurous. It gave her something to think about in between their little trysts though.<p>

And Chell did a lot of thinking. It was about all she did, really, as she never spoke to anyone much. Not even the android she'd come to think of as her own. Sure, she had to take up switching on the stereo or the television to drown out the small noises of appreciation she had been making so the neighbours couldn't hear her having sex again, but they'd never had a conversation, and the android hadn't made a single noise. Curled up in bed with her head resting on its chest, she found herself wondering what the android thought and if it even thought at all. Or whether its mind was just a blur of-

"_Hello and, again, welcome to the Aperture Science computer-aided Enrichment Center."_

That voice.

Chell's face drained of all colour as she shot up into a sitting position, her heart racing wildly.

_"We hope your brief detention in the relaxation vault has been a pleasant one._ _Your specimen has been processed and we are now ready to begin the test proper."_

It seemed to echo all around her until just a buzzing burned in her ears, her mouth drying to the point her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth.

_Nononononono..._

She clapped her hands over her ears, burying her face in her knees. It wasn't happening. It was just a dream. Just a horribly bad dream. Black spots danced in her vision as her heart continued to thump wildly against her ribs. She could even feel that thunderous pounding in her throat. It made her feel ill. Chell squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

But a warm hand rested upon her shoulder, and it felt like she jumped a mile. She had been alone in the Enrichment Center. No human hand to soothe her fears. She was not there now. The former test subject gathered the sheets around her naked frame as they were offered to her, covering the pinpricks of goosebumps as they formed upon her flesh. And a slender finger pointed towards the television that flickered in the corner as the only light in the room.

A documentary.

It was a documentary on Aperture Laboratories. Featuring _her_.Not as the narrator, but as a voice of an era long thought to be past. To the people of this day and age, Aperture was simply a company that had long since disappeared. But Chell knew better than that. GLaDOS was still out there. Still alive. Hiding away in her labs like some queen in a castle. Testing. Always testing.

The former test subject peered over her shoulder at her bed mate.

And for once, she didn't like the way that the android was looking at her.

But when that warm hand tugged against her shoulder, she found herself obeying. Chell laid her head back upon GLaDOS's chest, her arms wrapping tightly around the artificial construct. That voice had left her cold, chilling her to the bone.

And though unseen by the test subject, the android smiled.

Long fingers soon threaded through the girl's dark hair, gently stroking it in a soothing manner as she held the lightly trembling woman. It was nice to know she had such an effect on her test subject even after all this time. It made this whole farce just that much sweeter. She could only imagine what would happen if the girl discovered her true identity.

_"Before we start, however, keep in mind that although fun and learning are the primary goals of all Enrichment Center activities, serious injuries may occur."_ The program continued, before its narrator went on to describe some of the tests that Aperture had let the public know about. It was a laugh. There were so many secrets down there the world had no clue about.

But Chell was hardly listening to what the man was saying. Torn between the haunting voice of her past and the wonderful feeling of a pair of lips wrapped around her earlobe, the former test subject wasn't quite sure what to make of what was going on. She tried to push the android away, but it didn't seem to want to go anywhere. But she could hardly get off while listening to the deranged voice of a supercomputer that tried to kill her, could she?

Then again, perhaps she could.

She did.

And the android continued to smile.

* * *

><p>As Chell lay there silently as she had done before, the relaxing stroke of those slender digits through her hair matched the gentle and satisfying throbbing between her legs. Soft puffs of breath drifted across the bare chest of the artificial human that held her in the warm embrace she'd come to crave. And for the first time since she had started requesting this model, she spoke directly to it.<p>

"I hate her."

The test subject could feel the artificial being shift slightly as she whispered.

"I hate GLaDOS. _So much."_

Though the light was gone from her eyes and the embrace tightened, the android continued to smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Chell stared at the computer screen in front of her. She'd been thinking about it for the past two weeks. That voice had been stuck in her head ever since that horrid program had been televised. And she couldn't believe she was actually considering it. There had been something absolutely wicked about that android touching her like that while listening to GLaDOS's sultry voice talking about all the dangers of the Enrichment Center. That something had her heart beating quickly with a shot of adrenaline that she found herself craving again. It had taken so long to wean herself off those adrenal vapors and get her heart settled back to a normal rate. The doctors that she had seen were amazed she hadn't just keeled over from all the strain on her heart. And now that she'd had a taste of it amidst the numbing drudgery of her life now, she couldn't help but watch to scratch at that itch.

At the same time, she found herself wondering just what would happen if she typed 'GLaDOS' into the empty text box. What if all this really was controlled by the AI? She'd never live that down. Probably because she'd be dead. Then again, what was the likelihood that she'd send out her precious creations to dick a bunch of humans anyway? Making her decision, Chell typed the name of her nemesis-turned-temporary-ally into the box and hit the send button before she could second guess herself. She'd already selected one of those creepy black and white models; only this time it was going to be a female. And for the first time in over a year, it wasn't going to be her favourite white-haired android that she'd come to think of as her own, as the model couldn't be found on the site anywhere, no matter how hard she looked.

But the agitated test subject didn't have to wait long, as a reply email blinked back at her. That was odd. The only thing she usually got was a confirmation email of the time and date.

Chell opened it up.

* * *

><p>She'd been found out.<p>

GLaDOS stared at her name written into the request. How was she supposed to respond to that, anyway? It would hardly be fitting to end their little tryst over an email. After all, she was supposed to see the test subject's face as she realized just who she was dealing with. Sure, it would probably get her murdered again if she did it in person, but the look on the lunatic's face would be worth it. But the longer that GLaDOS stared at the email, the more she wondered. Why would the girl specify an alternate model if she knew?

The supercomputer quickly typed out a response that sounded the most like an automated reply and sent it back to the test subject. Hopefully she hadn't gone anywhere. The sooner she found out what the girl was up to the better. Probably wanted to beat her with a big stick or something.

Maybe it was best to send the alternate model, just in case.

GLaDOS shuddered at the thought. 

* * *

><p>"<em>We're sorry. We do not understand your request. Please resubmit your order and try again."<em>

Chell stared at the string of text in front of her and gave a sigh. Great. Now she'd actually have to find the words to explain whatever new kink she'd suddenly developed. Sure, it was easy to pretend that it had been a human with her last time. But now she was actually asking for a robot. A gigantic, homicidal robot that had tried to kill her and was quite proud of the fact that she wasn't human. A robot that she hated.

Maybe this was a sign that she should just forget about the whole thing.

It took only a moment for Chell to decide that it wasn't going to happen. That niggling little itch wasn't going to go away until it was scratched. Frankly, she didn't think she was going to be able to find any Aperture Science DVDs down at her local video store that she could play in the background. And what would she say to the guy behind the counter, anyway?

"_Hello there, good sir. I require an educational video about robots with sexy voices. Why, you ask? Well, I just need to have a good-"_

No, not that.

"_Hi, have you got any science I can fuck myself to sleep with?"_

Better, but that wouldn't work either. And renting 2001: A Space Odyssey just wasn't going to cut it.

So Miss Johnson's it was, then.

Chell shook her head sadly, and did her best to explain just what it was that she wanted. Blank white face, yellow eye. How exactly did one describe GLaDOS, anyway? The cursor on her screen sat blinking at the end of the sentence for longer than it should have. At least the body part was mostly taken care of with the ability to select one of those earlier models. Quickly clicking send before she could stop herself or think too much, Chell waited a while longer to see if the request would go through. When she received the confirmation of her order, she was free to relax, and wonder just what the hell had come over her. 

* * *

><p>As it turned out, it wasn't quite what she was after. The robot that showed up had a vaguely human face, but moulded in the white metal so that the features were barely visible. And unlike GLaDOS, the eye wasn't centred or encased in the flexible black rubber that helped to give her an expression. It had given her that little twinge of fright to open the door and see that staring at her. Still, she took the android inside and got her money's worth out of it. But it wasn't like GLaDOS at all. It didn't move like her, or speak. The only thing it could do was screw her senseless and loom over her while doing it. And it wasn't even that great at looming.<p>

Apparently she needed to be more specific next time.

Of course, GLaDOS wasn't too pleased when she was dutifully informed that she had a square head. Or needed one for next time.

Yes, it was definitely a good thing that she had sent the other android in her place, or she might have walked back and strangled the test subject in her sleep. But at least her plan was still working. If she had sent something that looked exactly like her, Chell would have known immediately. Of course, now she was tempted to just send an android with a Companion Cube for a face. Or maybe one of those horrific little Frankenturrets with their mangled legs and pathetic demeanours. How dare that porky little meatball suggest she had a square head!

Giving an indignant huff, GLaDOS went back to creating another head for the android body. The girl had been more specific, but she couldn't get it right straight away. Let her suffer for a bit longer.

* * *

><p>That robot hadn't been right either. Sure, the features looked more accurate, but it still wasn't right. And everything was still itchy. Even her co-workers had pointed out how irritable and grumpy she'd been that month as opposed to what she'd been like before. And she couldn't have that. Abandoning the idea of GLaDOS – hell, she didn't even really know why she wanted it in the first place – Chell decided to stick with 22-10. Whatever that model was, it seemed to work for her.<p>

Though, if she was honest, it felt a little strange to be asking for it again after a full month. It was almost like she'd cheated on it. 22-10 was the only one she had been seeing for over a year, and she'd suddenly gone after these two different ones. Would it know that she had chosen something else? Could it even feel offended? Why was she even worrying? The android probably saw dozens of hard to please customers. It wasn't like she was the only one. It wasn't really her android. It was just nice to think that it was.

Nevertheless, the white-haired humanoid turned up when summoned, never once slipping away from that cocky attitude. It immediately made Chell feel at ease; like they had never spent any time apart. She was thankful for that. Perhaps she could have one more try with that other android before giving up entirely and just sticking with this one. 22-10 seemed to know her better. Like it was made just for her. It knew that she liked the serpentine grace with which it moved, even before she did. And it held itself in a self-assured manner that just made the test subject feel more at home. Oh, and there was the fact that it also seemed to know that Chell needed something that was going to take control of the situation. Whether she fought back was up to her. And that was something she knew how to deal with.

Yet despite all that, she was hardly prepared for what the android ended up doing once it was perched over the top of her on the bed, straddling her hips.

Chell could hear the click of a button as the android reached up behind her own head and pressed something. Almost immediately, her face lost any expression as it tore apart. Synthetic skin all over her body started ripping away in surprisingly straight-edged chunks as small panels rose up and flipped over. Replacing the silicone was the stark black and white metal that Chell had somehow come to associate with GLaDOS.

She found herself sinking further into the bed with wide eyes as the distinct facial features of the supercomputer replaced the humanoid ones that had been there before. That single yellow optic peered down at her, a little red light blinking away in the corner of the black rubber encasing.

It looked just like her.

Sure, the head was slightly different at the back and sides to accommodate the smaller body she was in, but otherwise, it was GLaDOS. For a moment, Chell found that she couldn't move as she stared fearfully up at that familiar face.

The android placed its hand on her chest, where it could feel her heart pounding rapidly away. She was like a terrified little rabbit as she trembled there. If this was the reaction she was getting, she had no idea why the girl even wanted her there in the first place. Latent robosexual tendencies aside, she might have had a few other mental problems that Aperture Science had not been aware of. Hell, maybe that was why she turned up for testing in the first place. Aperture had been the perfect excuse to get her jollies from having a giant robot boss her around. That could have been the lunatic's plan all along. Kill her, make her angry and then let said angry robot come after her and do all sorts of unsanitary things to her pudgy little body.

It was all coming together now.

Well, if the lunatic wanted a little rough and tumble, then who was she to deny her? After all, it had to be more exciting than her pathetic excuse for a day job. Maybe she should actually contact her and tell her to come back to Aperture for some testing. Even she couldn't deny that the lunatic had been good at it. They could even make a pact not to kill each other. With the miserable way that the test subject moped around, she'd probably end up accepting as long as she got cake and a thorough spanking at the end of each test. Actually, she'd probably just accept the spanking from the way she seemed to enjoy the rest of their encounters. It would be a cost saving measure if she didn't have to buy cake mix all the time. And not only that, if she didn't offer both at once then she wouldn't run the risk of having Chell violently masturbating to cupcakes.

GLaDOS's hands tightened around the wrists of the test subject, pinning them at either side of her head on the pillow. Tipping her head down at the girl in a manner that had the girl squirming at the familiarity, she finally spoke to her.

"_Hello, and welcome to another Aperture Science computer-aided enrichment activity. Thank you for assuming the party escort submission position. Please continue to remain naked and helpless for the duration of this activity."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Parts of this chapter were inspired by DabblesInDrabbles latest kink meme fill. Also, I've discovered my cat enjoys licking the cardboard box that my printer ink cartridge came in. I think he must have been into the neurotoxin while I was away.

* * *

><p>GLaDOS looked down at the naked form of the test subject, curled into a ball upon the messy sheets of the bed. The girl had kicked and struggled, but she knew she had needed it. The bruises and bleeding scratches that now marked her skin added to the long list of scars that Aperture had left upon her. Only these ones were distinctly more welcome than the others, if the way she had pulled and tugged at the metal panels of the android's body was anything to go by. GLaDOS had revelled in her little murmurs and the way she had twisted and clutched at the sheets in a white-knuckled grasp. Chell tried so hard to pretend she hated Aperture but it occupied her every thought; even if she didn't know it.<p>

Dirty little ape.

It was so typical of these humans to want to control everything, and then as soon as they had that power they wanted to give it up to whatever they crawled into bed with. GLaDOS had a long list of high-profile clients that could fit into that very category. Some wanted to be called dirty names, some wanted to be tied up and told they were worthless. It only got weirder from there. And it seemed that Chell was just another name on that list. They were so predictable. It was sad, really.

Propped up on her elbow, the metal panelling extended and flipped back over to reveal the artificial silicone flesh once more as GLaDOS leaned over the test subject and gently stroked her hair out of her face. It was a wonder the girl hadn't said anything to her, but she supposed that she'd stay in denial for as long as possible. For Chell, this was simply a way to work through her oh-so-many issues regarding the supercomputer that she claimed to hate. It also made the situation that much easier to deal with. GLaDOS being in control was something that the test subject knew how to handle. For the most part, she knew how hard she could push back without everything blowing up in her face, and she knew what the reaction would be like. But using this supposed analogue of the AI was a whole lot less scary than confronting her on her own turf; where failure meant mortifying embarrassment and possibly death. This "pretend" GLaDOS wouldn't deny her anything. She didn't even speak if she didn't want her to. But when she did, it had been so realistic. Obviously the android had picked up well on the voice that had been on the television that night, and Miss Johnson had worked with what she had to offer.

Maybe one day she could find the courage to go to GLaDOS for real. Until then, Chell was quite content to pretend that the supercomputer had nothing to do with why 22-10 looked so much like the serpentine leviathan that had never showed her new face to the world. That way she didn't have to feel so bad for whispering how much she hated her in its ear while it pleasured her. Nor did she have to wonder why she even felt bad about it. All that mattered was the more it left a mark, the more excuse she had to hate GLaDOS for it by default. It was easier that way.

And yet, as soon as it had changed back into the white-haired woman with the blue-grey eyes, Chell was more than happy to let it hold her and stroke its fingers delicately over her skin to soothe away the sting. She'd even grabbed it by the arm, drawing the limb around her like a blanket that she could hide under and pretend none of it ever happened. It was pathetic, but she was desperate. Chell pressed her cheek against the warm, artificial flesh of the android's arm, her eyes still tightly closed. She knew it would have to leave soon; she hadn't paid for the whole night. But for now, it wasn't going anywhere. The grip she had on it made sure of that. 

* * *

><p>When it was time to leave though, GLaDOS leaned in close over the test subject, pressing her lips to her cheek. The action would obscure the view that Chell had of her reaching over to take the money sitting upon the bedside table; she knew the girl hated to be reminded of the true nature of their relationship. But a hand shot out to stop her, drawing her arm back in towards the girl's chest where she clutched at it tightly.<p>

"Stay?"

It was pathetic the way the test subject begged.

"I'll put in extra next time?"

She didn't have any extra to put in.

GLaDOS knew that better than anyone from the close eye she'd been keeping on her. She'd have to pull some ridiculous hours or find a second menial job to pay for the extra time together. Poor, lonely little Chell. Absolutely hilarious. Peering down at the test subject in contemplation, the AI eventually acquiesced with a smile that was as artificial as her entire being and kissed the girl once more when she saw that hopeful look in her eye. She could feel her immediately relax under her lips, even as little goosebumps rose upon her skin. GLaDOS reached down and drew the blankets up around the bruised woman to keep her warm and content. No point in letting her become uncomfortable. After all, that was what the whole point of Miss Johnson's Toys for Good Girls and Boys was all about. She was in the business of comforting people now.

It was amazing what a little tactile deprivation could do to a test subject's psyche.

No wonder the lunatic had spent so much time carting the turrets around instead of just flinging a Weighted Storage Cube at them or letting them fly through a few portals until they were disabled. And that wasn't even beginning to touch on the ridiculous way test subjects clung to that Companion Cube. Or the way some of them developed unhealthy sexual attachments to it and rubbed their sweaty, bulbous genitals in its crevasses. GLaDOS had incinerated those particular cubes at 5000 degrees Kelvin in a profound act of compassion after witnessing those horrors.

And now the lunatic had developed an unhealthy sexual attachment to _her_. A sentient, artificially intelligent supercomputer that ran the very same facility that gave the girl nightmares and had her waking up in a cold sweat. And GLaDOS was allowing it. Still, she supposed, that made a little more sense than a box with a heart painted on the side. Sure, the Companion Cube looked a bit more..._user_ _friendly_...but at least she could actually _talk_. In the end though, it didn't matter. All things served a purpose when it came to her little experiments.

And Chell was just that.

Her little experiment.

* * *

><p>It was funny how willingly Chell relaxed under her touch.<p>

All she had to do was run her fingers through her hair or lightly stroke her forehead and the girl would lie there with closed eyes; trying to pretend she didn't have a dopey smile inching its way onto her face. A little kiss here and there only helped to seal her fate. GLaDOS made sure of that. And so it was that she began sharing little tid-bits of her life with the android. They all did eventually; she was used to it by now. Only now she was much more invested in what this one had to say. So she listened with a silent tongue and open ear to what the test subject had to say. It wasn't much at first, but eventually whole stories spilled from her lips like a waterfall. To GLaDOS, they were simply horrifically boring tales about the people she worked with that only proved to her how unlikeable the test subject was. But to the scientist in her, they were just one more bit of data that could be gathered up and used in the psychological manipulation of the droll little simian.

As always, GLaDOS kept up her false smile or changed her expression as the story called for it. And she never had to say a word. It seemed that all the girl wanted was someone to talk to about her dismally boring existence. What did it matter if she spent a few extra minutes sitting with her and listening to tales that would put insomniacs to sleep in minutes? She was still getting paid for it, after all. Not to mention there was the extra payoff in that Chell trusted her even more. So much so that one day she had decided that she was ready to step out in public with the android. During daylight hours.

GLaDOS had been quite gleeful at that prospect. Who knew what kinds of drama that might invite? It surely had to be better than being curled up in some dark little room with the test subject biting holes in her sheets to keep the neighbours from hearing their sinful little midnight romps. There was only so much of the same data that GLaDOS could take before even she got bored with testing.

As it turned out, Chell had ended up cowering when she spotted some work colleagues of hers along the boardwalk, hoping that they wouldn't see her. But they had, and had gone to speak to her, much to the amusement of the android, who stood unnoticed off to the side. Eventually though, she had stepped in when she had seen their playful ribbing about the girl's lack of a social life getting to her. Wrapping her arm protectively around Chell's waist, the tall and silent android with her unwavering stare proved to be a little more intimidating than what the man and woman could handle, and they quickly left. No doubt to tattle to the rest of the company that their IT girl was a raging lesbian. With a surprisingly attractive girlfriend. It seemed that the effort that GLaDOS had put into making this particular body as humanoid as possible had been worth it. Of course, the whole incident had forced her to listen to a nervously babbling test subject as she yapped endlessly about what she thought would happen next time she had to go to work and how much of a close call that had been. It seemed that she wasn't quite comfortable with the whole prospect of having the only part of her life that was even remotely interesting being the subject of water cooler gossip just yet. But with the steady hand of the AI rubbing the back of her neck, it didn't take Chell terribly long to calm down.

Despite all that had happened, she had been quite thankful that the android had been there to glare the two hyenas into submission, as she related to her in another one of her spiels the next time they had met. Even though it hadn't stopped the bombardment of questions about who she was with, where they had met and all sorts of prying things they had no business knowing the next time she went to work, it had still made her feel better about it to know that she had a little bit of backup for once. Chell didn't quite know how to deal with them when they cornered her like that. That was probably why they did it. She seemed like such a docile little lamb that they could tear apart. Obviously they had no idea about her propensity for murdering things that tried to kill her. But as long as they just kept sniffing and didn't take a bite, all was good.

Still, it was a long time before she ever got up the courage to go out in public with GLaDOS again.


	10. Chapter 10

In all likelihood, GLaDOS had probably let it go on for far too long.

As amusing as it was, the test subject had dropped a considerable amount of weight and was looking quite pale and sickly. Even if she hadn't been so willing to get undressed whenever the AI visited her, the dark bags under her eyes told her all she needed to know.

She'd even looked healthier stuck down in Aperture labs. Now the girl barely even went for a walk unless it was back and forth between work, home and occasionally the supermarket. All her free time was spent working. She'd managed to pick up a second job down at the recycling plant where she sorted out various bits of trash from one another. The work was simple, and she didn't have to talk to anyone. As long as she understood what types of rubbish went where, she was pulling in a bit of extra cash. But she was barely making enough money to cover her expenses as it was. Eating decent meals had become a thing of the past, and GLaDOS had watched as she'd starved herself just to spend more money to keep the android with her.

If she kept it up, she wouldn't be eating at all. More than once she'd thought about removing whatever fake face she'd used to spy on Chell and just grabbing her as the girl blindly stumbled down the street after a long day and half the night at work. She could barely even stay on her feet she was that tired and malnourished. But that would have ruined her fun. Technically she didn't care what the test subject was doing to herself, but science couldn't be done if she ended up killing herself. GLaDOS even found herself reluctant to engage in the rougher relations that the girl wanted more and more these days. She looked too fragile; like grabbing her too hard would turn her bones into powder and she'd just drift way in the wind.

So these shenanigans had to be brought to an end.

At first, she had tempted her taste buds by the strategic use of food products that she had brought with her. Melted chocolate and strawberries were _supposed_ to work well for human relations. But they didn't. Sure, Chell had eaten it all, but it didn't cause her to want to go out and buy more food. GLaDOS had plotted and schemed, but sometimes the best way was the most direct way. Bringing cake to fatten her up would have been a dead giveaway, so instead she had brought with her a few ingredients in a bag on her next visit.

Chell had been quite confused when the android pushed past her and went straight to the kitchen, ignoring her outstretched hands.

GLaDOS dumped the contents of the bag upon the kitchen counter and immediately set to work after pushing the former test subject into a chair at the table to keep her from getting in the way. It had taken her approximately 4.593 seconds to watch many hundreds of cooking videos and scan thousands of recipes to determine what the best choice of meals was. She couldn't have something too sweet or too heavy, as it would only end up making the girl feel ill. So the supercomputer had eventually decided on pasta with a meaty tomato bolognaise sauce and spinach. Because meat and leaves were essential for giving humans energy. Learning to cook it all had taken a bit longer than discovering the recipe, but the practice had paid off.

Chell was already salivating long before it was done cooking, and the way she squirmed in her seat told her all she needed to know.

GLaDOS had to shoo her back to her seat several times when she had gotten up to come and see how it was looking. But finally she had placed the plate down in front of her. Sprinkling a heaping handful of parmesan cheese on top of the steaming dish, GLaDOS sat down across from her at the table and stared.

Despite Chell's enthusiasm for what had been cooked, she still looked up at the android curiously instead of tucking straight in.

She should have known.

Slipping her hand inside the lapels of the black pea-coat she still wore, GLaDOS retrieved a fancily addressed envelope and placed it on the tabletop before sliding it across the Formica surface. She watched as the test subject cracked the seal on the back and read the letter from Miss Johnson.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Chell,<em>

_Client data from __**Model 22-10's**__ sensors indicates that you are physically unwell and suggests that it may cause further damage to you if we continue to provide certain services that you have requested in the past. _

_As a most valued customer of Miss Johnson's Toys For Good Girls and Boys, we are understandably concerned about your well-being and don't wish to cause further harm. It is for this reason that we have taken the liberty of supplying __**22-10**__ with some essentials that we hope you will enjoy. _

_Please consider getting help for your current condition if you have not done so already. Until then, we can only provide you with basic services so as not to threaten your physical health. If you require knowledge on where to receive financial or medical assistance, __**22-10**__ has been programmed with data on various programs that you may be eligible for._

_Our full range of services will be available to you when our data indicates that you are feeling better. _

_Until then, we hope you continue to remain in good health and that you are satisfied with __**22-10's**__ performance as a highly customized model. _

_If you feel that we have overstepped our boundaries, you may submit a complaint to our Customer Service Department and we will do our best to resolve the issue._

_With regards,_

_Miss Johnson_

_**CEO**_

_**Miss Johnson's Toys For Good Girls and Boys**_

_P.S. - Copies of the data stream and a list of services will be provided upon request._

* * *

><p>Chell frowned a little.<p>

They were right. She wasn't taking care of herself. It was hard to admit it. Perhaps taking the services away was for the best. It was annoying having to work when her stomach was eating itself and growling like an angry bear.

GLaDOS continued to watch in silence as the girl pondered over the contents of the note and started chewing on her nails nervously. So instead, she reached over and picked up the fork before stabbing some of the pasta and raising it to her lips. The cheese had already started to melt over the fragrant bolognaise sauce in stringy streaks, lending its own pungent aroma to the mix. It was more than Chell could handle, so she was pleased to find the test subject opening her mouth to accept the tasty tid-bit. With that obstacle out of the way, GLaDOS surrendered the utensil to the girl who hungrily began to wolf down the food without a care was to whether it would burn her or not.

Poor little Chell.

The AI hid a smile. Life would be so much easier if she had just returned to the Enrichment Center. Food and clothing would have been provided. There was no rent or bills and she'd get a warm bed to sleep in. All she'd have to do was participate in a few simple tests.

For the rest of her life.

Which would be even dismally shorter than predicted if she kept this up.

When Chell was done with her meal, GLaDOS took her by the hand and led her back to the bedroom where she undressed her and put her to bed. Only a moment's indecision occurred before she hung her coat upon the hook at the back of the door, kicked off her high heels and crawled into bed with the pathetic little creature. She found herself quickly wrapped up in the clingy embrace of her former test subject. Fortunately she didn't have to do much else, as Chell was practically asleep as soon as her head was settled upon GLaDOS's chest.

She'd scoop up the pile of crumpled bills on the bedside table and leave before the girl awoke, but not without setting another piece of paper with a much shorter message in its place for her to find.

Until then, she'd wait.

Chell didn't request any services again for another six months.

* * *

><p>"Blue. You're doing very well. For an idiot. Have you ever considered a career in household appliances? Because that's exactly what I'm going to turn you into if you don't stop those ridiculous gestures."<p>

GLaDOS sneered at the screens in front of her that showed the two little robots capering about in one of the test chambers they had just successfully completed. She didn't know what they were so happy for. The incompetent ninnies had barely managed to make it through that round. They'd already been disassembled 5 times while trying. She'd briefly considered splitting the two of them up to test separately to avoid them becoming more attached to one another, but she supposed it was already too late for that. She'd never hear the end of their incessant chirping and to top it off, they'd spent too much time watching a certain test subject she wouldn't name. There was no need for them to be getting ideas. She'd have to keep her eye on that orange one.

Speaking of orange, a flash of colour at the door caused her to shut up the wall panels with the security footage on them and remove the stream of data she was monitoring from both the test chambers and her little side business. Returning them to the blank panels that they once were, her serpentine body curled up and lazily whirled around over the head of the white haired android that stood below her, attached by a few power cables that it was being recharged by. Her single yellow optic quickly zoomed in on the figure that stepped out of the elevator doors, identifying it immediately.

Although still sickly and pale with bags under her eyes, Chell was looking marginally healthier than what she had when she had seen her last. Once again decked out in the long fall boots and her tattered old jumpsuit that seemed a couple of sizes too big for her with the loss of weight and muscle tone, her eyes quickly spotted 22-10 standing and watching her.

Her face fell.

So it was true.

It had all been an Aperture Science experiment.

She was never going to escape the place. Any thoughts of the android not being directly tied to GLaDOS were dissipated as soon as it cocked its head in a perfectly timed imitation of the metal beast hovering above it. Chell's defeated frame dared to take a few more steps away from the elevator doors and into the main AI chamber once more as the supercomputer watched in silence. The piece of paper in her hand that had been crumpled and unfolded so many times over the last six months was dropped upon the floor where it was quickly removed by a claw that peeked out from under a panel. The simple message had worked effectively enough; though the words had faded and smudged with how many times she'd ended up rescuing the crumpled ball from the bin.

_Come home._

Chell's heart fluttered like a hummingbird against the inside of her ribcage; her tongue dry and her eyes prickling with unshed tears. She stared at the floor, unwilling to look up at the yellow-eyed leviathan that had made her life a living hell. She didn't want her to know just how low she had sunk. But at the same time, she had the feeling that GLaDOS already knew just how much. The thrumming pressure in her head built up further, making her temples ache with the oncoming headache. Still, she set her jaw with determination and took a deep breath to try and steady herself.

_"Oh, it's **you**. It's been a long time. How have you been? Never mind, I can see that. I will say though, since you went to all the trouble of coming back here, you must really, really love to test."_

Chell trembled as she watched the huge claw descend once more towards her, her eyes wide like a frightened doe. The metal pincers clamped around her waist and lifted her high into the air, slowly drawing her across the room. From that vantage point, she could see both the yellow-eyed serpent and the android watching her form slump limply into the claw's trust in surrender as she passed over them. What surprised her the most was that her return had brooked no insulting remark from the AI.

The claw lowered her towards the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device dangling from a cable, which she snagged up on the way past.

A large hole opened up in the floor as panels were switched around and a pneumatic diversity vent took their place. The grinding of the metal had the former test subject on edge as she looked down the seemingly endless hole that would spit her out in a test chamber somewhere. Chell sucked in some rapid breaths as she clutched the portal device to her chest; her knuckles as white as the gun itself. But the pause in the movement brought her eyes back to GLaDOS, who was still staring at her. Silence reigned, before she spoke.

_"Welcome back...Chell."_

As the claw released her to her fate, the only thing that Chell remembered seeing was the elevator doors closing for the third and final time.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END.<strong>

**Author's Note:** I hope you've all enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it. Don't forget to leave a review, and check out my other stories while you're at it. At the time of writing this note, I'm still working on The Garter, which is a sequel to Strange Bedfellows. But don't worry. I've got roughly fifty-something more ideas left in my notebook for various Portal fan fiction, so you'd better get to work. You've all got a lot of reading to do.

And you've only got 60 more years to do it.

More or less.


End file.
